


Stand

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Severus shows his true colours.
Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/833697
Kudos: 7





	Stand

Severus Snape was many things but an asshole he was not. He had been to see Albus who had admitted his plan for Harry Potter. To have the boy struggle in life and then sacrifice himself for those he loved. Severus froze, was this man for real. He was ruing the life of a child for his own ideals. "You're going to ruin his life just for your own plans?" Severus asked looking aghast.

"It's not for my personal gratification Severus. His sacrifice will save the wizarding world. A power like that needs to be carefully handled." Albus says calmly and Severus shakes his head.

"He's a child. He's not a weapon and not power, he's a damn kid who's going to grow up unloved and abused and I refuse to let that happen Albus." Severus says standing and facing Albus across the desk.

"Are you forgetting the trouble the dark lord caused or the fact that he will return one day and he will need to be defeated?" Albus says his eyes levelling with Severus who in return rolls up his sleeve to show off the impressive Dark Mark that had faded with the slaying of the dark lord but it was still there.

"I'll never be able to forget Albus but I am not going to let a child die to protect me. He deserves as much of a life as everyone else and I will not let you manipulate him as you've done to so many others." Severus his hands resting on top of the desk as he leaned over the desk to Albus who just raised a brow at Severus's declaration.

"Getting soft Severus," Albus commented and Severus stood straight up and turned to walk out the door yanking it open and pausing for a second turning to look at Albus fiercely.

"Somebody needs to care." He says before disappearing out of the room and letting the door slam shut, leaving Albus to stare at the spot the Potions Master had just stood in.

"Oh Severus, what are you doing." Albus sighs dropping his head into his hand and letting out a puff of air. Falkes squawked from his perch and Albus watched as his beloved pet flew off into the night sky, leaving a trail of fire behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
